The Lies I Had To Tell
by loozje
Summary: Kyle has a secret about who he really is and can't tell anyone before his 16th birthday. Kyle doesn't understand why he has to keep it. But soon his secret is out, leaving the boys to go on a huge adventure. Style.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, There happy now.

* * *

(Kyle's POV)

Today is the day I turned sixteen. I had invited the guys and they're waiting downstairs for me. I sighed as I looked in the mirror facing my reflection. The moment of truth was nearing. You see, I've been keeping a huge secret from everyone since I was born. Mom said I could tell everyone on my sixteenth birthday, so there you go. I put my butt-long curly red hair in my green ushanka that I had since kindergarten or something, can't remember.

I feel nervous about what my friends will say. Cartman's reaction I can handle, it's probably something very insulting but when is the fatass not. Kenny's reaction will probably be very perverted, but that doesn't scare me the most. It's Stan's reaction I'm afraid of, what will my super best friend say.

"Kyle, you coming down or not?" I hear Stan ask from downstairs. Very slowly I left the bathroom. I'm so nervous I'm probably shaking… oh god please don't let me be shaking. I walked down the stairs into the living room. There I saw my enemy Cartman, my good friend Kenny and my super best friend Stan. My parents aren't home, they had took Ike and left so that I could tell my secret in privacy. I wish they were here though. They could help me tell this without fainting.

"Hey, guys." I say faking a smile.

"Hey. Are you ready for your presents? Kenny asked with his usual happy smile. You'd think somebody who died all the time would probably be Emo or Goth, but Kenny says life is way too short to be depressed by it. I think he's right.

He had abandoned his orange parka and replaced by an sleeve-less orange hooded shirt. His half-long messy blond hair is now showing and his words aren't muffled any more. All this made him pretty hot. And the girls at school thought that too. It didn't take long for Kenny to get laid by half the school, by girls and boys. Kenny says he's bi but I think he's just a sex-addict.

Pervert.

"Here's you present." He says tossing me a bag of sugar free candy.

"Thanks, dude." I say happy. I put the bag away as Cartman started to talk.

"Here you go, jewboy." Cartman handed me a little box. He still was a fatass and hadn't changed much over the past few years. He still wore his red jacket but got rid of the hat showing his thin short brown hair. I still hated him…

"Can you at least on my birthday not make fun of my religion." I said a little angry forgetting a little about my nervous feelings.

"That's why I decided I won't use really bad words today, only mild ones. And be glad I got you something." He said like it was a lot. Oh god I hated him so sometimes.

I looked at my present and saw he even didn't bother wrapping it up, not that I expected anything different from him. I opened it and saw a golden lookalike star of David on a necklace. This surprised me a little. It's actually nice of him. but then I remind myself it's probably suppose to be a reminder of me being Jewish.

"Thanks… That's nice of you." I said closing the little box. I put it besides me next to the bag of candy.

"Happy birthday, Kyle." Stan says happy as he gave me his present. Our hands touch as he handed it to me. It sends me shivers through my whole body. I hope he didn't notice but then again Stan is very dense from time to time. I mean, I have a fucking huge crush on the guy and he doesn't even notice any signs. I always choosing him first, I always want to be close to him, I take every opportunity to touch him, I hold onto him a little longer than necessary when we hug, I talk to him the most everyday and on the phone, he know almost everything about me and I know everything about him, his likes, his dislikes, from favorite singer to favorite food, I would score 100 percent on a test if the subject would be Stan marsh, not that I won't score 100 percent if it wasn't but that isn't the point.

I tell him everything first and vice-versa. I helped him trough his second heartbreak caused by Wendy, which was pretty hard. I'm always ready when he needs me and he knows he can call me and wake me up at fucking midnight, which he has already done a few times. And he is so fucking hot. Just look at him, his muscles from all the football he had played since we were kids were visible through his blue shirt, his raven black bangs reaches his shoulders and falls gracefully over his beautiful blue eyes and his lips are a little pink and seemed made to kiss. He's just perfect. Did I also mention he's taller than me.

I blush a little when I notice I'm staring at him. I take my glance from him and focus on the present he got me. It was wrapped up in green paper. I opened it and saw it was a green with blue decorated photo album. I opened it carefully and saw it was filled with photos of him and me and some where the four of us all were present. I flip through the pages and was amazed.

"It's beautiful, Stan. I love it." I almost whisper, I'm speechless by his gift. I flip through a few pages and stop when I see a picture of the four of us, all laughing and being nice and real friends for once. I decided it's time to face my friends and tell them what I've been hiding from them.

"Guys… there is something I need to tell you…" I say carefully while I look up to face them.

"You're finally coming out of the closet?" Cartman asked with his usual evil grin.

"I'm not gay, fatass." I say firm. I look a little at Stan. Had his expression just changed when I said that? No, I probably just imagined it. The guys are now looking at me to continue.

"I… uhm… How do I tell this. I'm… uhm… not… uhm… who you think I am…" my hands are doing that little nervous thing butters always does, it's so annoying but I can't stop it. Hell, I'm probably worse than Tweak at the moment. I sigh and find my shoes suddenly very interesting.

"What do you mean?" Stan asks confused.

"I'm… not a… guy." I find my hands lifting up to my ushanka pulling it off my head. My very long curly red hair falls out and exposes itself. It's suddenly very silent and I don't dare to look up at them. "I'm… a girl…"

It's dead silence, like the world stopped turning. I find myself biting my lip and my hands grip the ushanka tighter. I slowly lift my head. Cartman looks at me with the most evil grin he'd ever worn on his face, it made me feel vulnerable and it scares the hell out of me. His eyes has that glare last seen when he made Scott Tenormans parents into chili. I look at Kenny. His face is emotionless like I shouldn't have said anything. It confuses me. Then I look at Stan… my eyes widen and tears are beginning to form. His look… his look is that of complete disgusting, like I'm a lower form of life. It's the dirtiest look I've ever seen. His look breaks my heart and I feel tears streaming over my face. He stands up and walks out of the door. I hug my ushanka to my chest and continue to cry…

"NO!" I shoot awake. I grab my head with both my hands trying to get some control. My face is wet from tears. "It's only a dream. It's only a dream."

I keep repeating those words over and over again for a time until I've calmed down enough. I need to speak with someone. I get up from my bed and grab my cell phone. I sit down on the bed again and wrap the sheets around me as I dial the number. I wait until I hear the other person take up the phone on the other side.

"Hello…?"

"Wendy! It's me Kyle." You think I'm probably crazy for calling Wendy but she's the only one I can talk to about this. She knows. We study together after school and one time she walked in on me while I changed my clothes. I had to explain the whole thing which I don't get myself sometimes. But after that we became good friends. I always had a person to talk to about girl things besides my mom and she helped me through a lot of problems.

"Kyle?! What do you want? It's 2 in the morning, people like to sleep then." I hear her say a little annoyed and tired.

"I'm scared, Wendy. My dream… it really freaked me out." I can hear Wendy sigh on the other side with patience.

"What was is about?" she asked kind.

"I told my secret to the guys in my dream. There reaction was awful."

"Oké, let's do this one by one. Start with… uhm Cartman."

"He had a evil and really scary grin on his face. And his eyes hold evil like that time when he made Scott Tenormans parents into chili."

"And you're scared that he'll hurt you or something."

"Yes."

"And why does you being a girl change the situation? I mean, you almost always win your fights, mentally and physically. You're underestimating yourself. Whatever it is the fatass throws at you, you'll be able to handle it."

"…Thanks." I guess she's right.

"How about Kenny, did he want to rape you or something?"

"No, quit the opposite. He was emotionless, like I shouldn't have told him."

"Hmn… I don't know what to say about that. Let's move on. What was Stans?"

"He was the worst. He looked at me so dirty and with a look of disgusting. Like I was a lower form of life." I feel my heart breaking again as I think about it.

"Come on, Kyle. He would never think about you that way. First of all he's a great guy, absolutely not a racist or something. Secondly you're his best friend, he cares about you." What she says makes sense, Stan is a wonderful guy. "And third he has a huge crush on you, if anything he would be glad he isn't gay."

…Wait. Wh-what?!

"Do you really thinks he like me?" I ask hopeful.

"It's obvious, Kyle." Wendy continues. "he's staring at you all day and blushes when he touches you. He get nervous when he talks to you and is moody when you aren't around. And he's looking at your ass when he thinks nobody is looking."

I blush at what she says. How could I oversee those things?

"And you like him too, right?" Wendy asks me.

"…Uhm." I hesitate if I should say this to Wendy. I mean he is her ex-boyfriend.

"Don't try to deny it. I've seen you looking at him too. Hell, the whole school knows about it."

They did?

"All except for Stan." I reply.

"Yeah, that's the problem, you two are as dense as it can get."

"Heh! I'm not dense, I just never noticed… …Say Wendy, are you… oké with this? I mean he's your ex."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't like him in that way anymore. He's just a good friend now. A friend who I like to see happy and the only reason he can be happy is if he's with you." I can tell she's not lying. I'm really relieved by that.

"Do you really think he will be happy with me."

"Yes! Now go to bed and let other people have their sleep."

"Yes, ma'am!" I'm a lot happier now. "Good night… and thanks."

"You're welcome, now sleep. Good night." I hung up my cell and put it away. I lay down again resting my head on the pillow. I think about all the things Wendy has told me.

Does Stan really like me that way? I hope so… I don't wanna ruin our friendship or something. And then the other thing. Me being a girl. What will their reaction be, will they understand? How am I going to explain? I don't even know the reason why I had to hide my gender. Mom only told me that it was really important that I pretend I was a boy. Normally I would not really listen to het and blurt my secret out at some point but her eyes had looked so serious and full of fear that I kept to the rule. I would turn sixteen in exact one week, then the secret was out. I close my eyes and let myself wander off to sleep.

* * *

thanks for reading. it's my first fanfiction so could you please review to help me get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own South Park.

And to all my reviewers. Thanks.

* * *

Sixteen… Sixteen? Sixteen. Sixteen! SIXTEEN!

Damn it. I can't focus. My birthday is coming closer and closer. I can't think of anything else. Damn it. I should be paying attention now. Math has always been a subject which I was very good in but lately all the numbers and formula's are turning into some old foreign language.

"Agr…" I put my head on my table as I groan in frustration.

"You oké, dude?" Stan asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little trouble staying concentrated." I reply. This brings me to my other problem. One called Stan Marsh. Wendy says he likes me. Could it be true? Oh god I hope it is. But what if it isn't? will he reject me? Will it change our friendship? Of course our friendship is gonna change if he finds out I'm a girl. But he will still treat me like… well me. What if it gets to awkward and he calls our friendship off? I don't know if I could handle that.

"Mr. Broflovski! Are you paying any attention at all?! I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the teacher.

"Yes." I lie

"Well than, could you answer the question on the board?" I look at the board and read x(x-4)+44=-4x+300.

"That is… Uhm…" Come on brain focus, this isn't really as hard as it looks.

"Yes, Mr. Broflovski. The answer please."

"The answer is… …Sixteen…"

Damn…

The bell rings and everybody gets up to leave for lunch.

"Mr. Broflovski." I hear the teacher call my name. "I want to have a talk with you."

"Uhm, sure." We wait until the other student left the room.

"Is something the matter? You seem a little off lately." So it's noticeable…

"Uh yeah, I have a lot on my mind lately."

"Is there something wrong at home." What's with all the questions, am I being interviewed or something.

"No everything is fine at home." Should I tell? "It's just that… I can't sleep at night. I have had some pretty bad dream and it worries me, I guess."

"Anything you'd want to discussed?" Hell No!

"No, thanks. I think I need to figure this out on my own."

"Very well then, you can go now." Finally. I grab my bag and walk out of the room. I better go to my locker to change some books for after lunch. The guys will probably keep a space for me. Once I'm there I open my locker. Let's see. Let's see. Where is science? I lift a few books from the pile. God why do I never label these things. Ah, found it. I put my math books away when I hear someone running down the hall.

"Kyle!" I turn around and see Wendy running to me.

"Hey, Wendy. What's the hurry?" I ask. She looks pretty exhausted.

"There's a man in the cafeteria… with a gun…" she says between breaths. My eyes widen.

"What?!"

"He claims he's looking for someone, the one with the secret. The one who's sixteen's birthday is nearing." She looks worried at me. "I think he means you."

"Why would some guy with a gun come looking for me?" I still can't believe this is happening.

"Come on. We gotta go." Wendy pulls on my arm to get me moving. She lets go once I start to run by myself. I feel my brain isn't functioning well and I feel myself heading for the exit. A man… looking for me… with a gun… in the cafeteria… Where all the others are…

STAN!

"We gotta go back!" I said turning around. Wendy grabs a hold of my arm.

"No! What if he kills you." She tries to drag me outside.

"I can't let anyone else get killed. Not if it is me he's really after." She looks at me and the grip on my arm weakened. She says nothing but I can tell she knows I have to go.

"Thanks Wendy." I leave her behind and run to the cafeteria. I stop before the doors. Do I really wanna go in? I close my eyes and listen to the sounds inside. I mostly hear whispers. There full of fear. I can also hear the man. He's threatening them telling something they don't know. There innocent… I open my eyes again and make my decision. I open the door.

In the middle of the cafeteria stands a man. Completely dressed in black. An iron gun in his right hand. I look around and am relieved as I see that nobody is harmed yet. After a few seconds I find Stan and the others. Stans look is telling me to turn away and run. But it only makes me wanna stay. The man has turned around to face me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I call out. I'm surprised my voice sounds so calm and strong while I'm shaking from fear inside.

"Who are you?" he asks me.

"I believe I asked you first."

"Stop fooling around, this isn't a game. I came here with a mission." He points the gun at me to proof his point. Gotta look calm. Gotta look calm.

"Listen, we don't know what you want and what you're doing unless you tell us." I said taking slowly a few steps forward.

"What I'm doing is simple, I'm protecting the world." What?! Is this guy insane, what has anything here in South Park to do with the world.

"And how could we teenagers have any effect on the world." I'm still walking forward. Maybe I can get close enough and grab his gun, I have taken karate for a while.

"You have no idea, do you. It's a teenager here in south park that is maybe gonna cost the world. And that's why I'm here. To find out who is the one with the secret and to kill it." Keep talking, you're almost in my reach.

"Why are you so calm. I'm pointing a gun at you… unless…" suddenly the guys fist collides with my jaw knocking me down on the ground. Fuck, I was in his reach too. I think as I spit out some blood.

"You're it, bitch, aren't you." Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He grabs me by my throat and rises me up. God damn it I'm getting short on air. I can feel everyone looking at me in shock. "Look! Look at the person who is gonna kill the world if the demons knew. This one is gonna kill us all."

"I knew it. I told you so!" I can hear Cartman say.

"Fuck… You… Fatass…" I say with the breath I still have left. I'm trying to struggle free but my head is getting dizzy. No. no. no. no!

"This one has been keeping quit a secret." What! I try to struggle harder. He pulls out a knife. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This is way worse than I could have ever imagined.

"But now the true nature will be revealed." He brings the knife to my neck but doesn't cut my skin. I feel the knife getting under all my clothes. And then he brings it down, tearing it away in one sweep. When he's done with me he throws me to the ground. When I have recovered my breath I notice my state. In the fall my ushanka had come off revealing my very long hair. I also notice the fact that my clothes that normally cover my chest have been cut away revealing everything. Then I notice the stares from all the students. Fuck! My secret is out. Why this way! Why…

"And now… I will save the world. Say goodbye…" the guys points the gun at me and makes it ready to shoot. I close my eyes as tears form in the corner of them.

"NOOO!" my eyes shoot open at the voice. Stan jumps and tackles the guy at the moment the gun fired, sending the bulled through the roof. The two wrestle for a few second before the man kicks Stan off. I quickly get up and make my run for the fallen gun. Got it! I turn at the man and point the gun to his head.

"What're you gonna do? Shoot me? Then do it! I don't wanna be around when you bring a painful end to this world." That does it!

"AAAH!" I yell as I pulled the trigger while tears streaming over my face in rage. I hit the guy straight through the head. The gun falls out of my hands. It's dead silence in the cafeteria. I look around and see faces of confusion and shock. Then I realize…

"Stan!" I run to him and kneel next to him. he sits up while he rubs his head.

"Are you oké?" I ask.

"Just a little bump on the head. Are you oké though?"

"I'm fine…" I'm starting to blush and I see he does too. I shiver at the cold I suddenly feel. I look down. Shit! I'm still half naked!

"…Uhm…"

"… Uhm, Here." Stan looks away trying not to look at my chest while he takes off his brown jacket and hand it over to me.

"Thanks…" God this is so awkward. I put the jacket on and feels it is still warm. Oh god, I guess my face is probably redder than my hair. Luckily for me Wendy walks in with the cops. She looks around her and sees the damage. She runs too me and put her arm around me and I'm letting my tears flow.

"Shhh… It's oké." She says to calm me. I'm so glad she understands me. "Nothing's gonna happen, we're all save."

"Wendy… Can you take me home." I can barely say it. I really didn't realize what this has done to me until now. Stan throws Wendy a confused and worried look.

"Not now, he… she will explain it another time." She tells him before she helps me get home.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you all like where this story is going. and please review. reviews are very loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: let's face the truth. I'm never gonna own South Park, am i. *Cries*

i wanna thank all my reviewes. i love you all very much.

* * *

Why do we always feel so save under our blankets. Is it because they protect us in our unconscious and vulnerable state. Is it because they protect us from the monsters in the closet or under the bed. Or from the nightmares that we sometimes get. Ironic, isn't it. One place we feel almost the most safest and protected is actually a piece of cloth, that is what… a few inch thick? No matter how odd that sound I still feel save under my blanket and I don't wanna leave it just yet. I want to be protected from the nightmare my life has become… I guess fate really is against me.

"Kyle, you need to come out of your bed now. You're going to be late for school." I hear my mom say when she walks into my room.

"I don't wanna."

"Look, I know what happened yesterday and I know you don't want to face everyone, but you're going to have to." She sits on the bed next to me.

"Mom, Why did I ever had to keep my gender a secret."

"Kyle, we've already been over this."

"After what happened yesterday you owe me at least an explanation." I become a little angry. I mean I got a guy pointing a gun at me yelling something about the end of the world and I have no fucking clue what's going on! How is that fair?!

"Which you will get on your birthday. Now is not the time." She gets up and starts walking to the door. "Now get up and get ready for school."

I growl in frustration and get up. I walk to the mirror in my room and start to comb my hair. Mom stops walking before she is out of my room and turns around.

"And Kyle…" She reaches into her pocket and pulls a gun out of it. She puts it on my bureau. "Put this in your bag. If anybody and I mean anybody, tries to harm you, shoot them. Oh by the way, the principal called, she want to talk to you before school about your situation. I'll drive you to school but you need to hurry up. You've got 40 minutes."

I finished combing my hair and put on the same clothes as always. I grab my ushanka.

Do I need to hide my hair?

I mean everybody knows now… I hesitate for a second and decide I'll show my hair. Putting it all in my ushanka is a lot of work you know. I guess everything will be different now. I won't have to hide anymore.

I eat some cereal before mom starts yelling I'll be late. I hurry to the car and get in. I look out the window on the way to school.

"Doesn't it bother you that I have no idea what's going on." I still want some answers.

"Of course it does-" I cut her off.

"But you can't tell me for whatever reason." God this is so irritating. Why won't she tell me!

"Kyle, don't be mad-"

"How can I not be. My life was in danger. The lives of others were in danger. And I don't know what I'm suppose to do about it."

"You're not suppose to do anything, just wait it out."

"That's easy for you to say." We arrive at school and I get out of the car.

"I love you, Kyle."

"yeah sure." I say before I close the door. She takes off. I put my bag on my shoulders and start walking to the school area. I look up when I hear some yelling. Around the school are standing some people. I think there demonstrating. Their faces are angry and their voices loud. What did the school do this time. As I come closer I can hear what their saying.

"You are the girl, aren't you. You the filthy creature." I look in shock at them.

"You're the bitch that killed our fellow brother of justice and peace yesterday." Another one yelled at me before he spit on the ground before me.

"Listen, will you just leave me alone. I'm trying to get to school." I don't think they'll listen to me.

"A normal school like this one shouldn't allow you to even set foot in it. It should kill you." Oké I'm freaking out right now. I lower my bag and reach in it for my gun, just in case. "No, better yet. Destroy you. Exterminate you for good."

They're getting closer. I felt released when I heard the sirens of the cops. Some of them keep the group away while the some others escort me inside. They walk with me to the principal's office. I knock on the door and step in.

"Hello principal Harrison, you wanted to speak with me?" I sit down in the chair she pointed at.

"Yes, but I believe the police first wanted to have a word with you. I hear they weren't able to yesterday."

"Oh my bad."

"it's not your fault." One of the cops says to me. He kinda seems nice, the other one doesn't. if they're gonna pull that nice cop, bad cop stunt of them then I'm out of here. "it must have caused you must trauma, for the first time holding and shooting with a gun."

"I'm not gonna lie to you officer, but I live in South Park. Meaning that was not my first time." I better speak the truth in anything.

"we're not here to arrest you. We just need your story. So let's start with where you were the moment the guy came in the school."

"I was in the class, the teacher wanted to talk to me cause I had been off lately. Then by my locker I met Wendy and she told me about the guy in school. She thought he was after me based on the things he said. So she told me to leave the school immediately."

"But you didn't."

"No, I run back when I realized that other lives could be taken because of me. I didn't want that."

"And then, what happened?"

"I spoke with the guy and tried to get close enough to get his gun. But when I got close enough he realized I wasn't the guy standing in front of him but the girl he was looking for. So he hid me and strangled me. Then he cut of my clothes to reveal my secret to the whole school. When he pushed me down he pointed his gun at me. And he would have shot me if Stan hadn't tackled the guy. I managed to grab his gun… and then I shot him."

"Any idea why he was after you? Why did you have to hide your gender anyway?"

"Those are questions I wish I knew the answer to."

"I guess that's all then." They got up and left. When they were gone the principal began to speak.

"Kyle, since you're a girl now we had to make some changes."

"What changes?"

"We know how much you love football and how you're an amazing player for the team, but as a girl it is too risky."

"What! You're expelling me from the team! Because I'm a girl!" Screw politeness!

"Guys can be very tough and perverted, full of hormones. We're only doing this for your protection."

"But I've been on the team for 3 years now and nothing happened! This is bullshit! You know I'm the fastest of them all, even the guys and I'm stronger than most of them! I've worked so hard for this." They can't do this to me. They can't!

"We know and that's why we'd decided that we let you stay on the track team."

"Oh yay! I have been blessed with mercy!" I use sarcasm a lot when I'm angry.

"You can still do other things. We have volleyball for girls or soccer for girls. And what about cheerleading." Wrong answer lady!

"You have to understand, we're only doing this for your well being, Kyle… you're name is still Kyle, right?" That's it! I'm out of here. I stand up and walk out of the room without a word. I slam the door behind me as I walk angry to my locker.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

When the bell starts for the first class I've calmed down enough. I had been crying from frustration in the bathroom. I feel so pathetic right now. I hurry to the biology room.

"Oké class, for today you all had to write a report on some sort of cure for a virus. Miste- Ms. Broflovski, you can go first." I grab and my report from my bag and walk to the front of the class. And I pray to whoever is listening that Cartman keeps his mouth shut.

"My report is about the vaccine for Cervical cancer …" I haven´t said two words or Cartman begins to laugh. Oh god not again.

"Why do chicks always have to choose lame ass diseases guys can´t get?" the whole class is looking at me waiting for my come back. Come on dude, you can do this. You´re still the same old Kyle.

"Cause it´s that attitude that gives us girls diseases. But go ahead Cartman and don´t listen to me and get infected. It´s not a problem since no girl would ever want to have sex with you anyway. Tell me Cartman, how does it feel to be a virgin." Yes, right in the balls.

"Why don´t you ask yourself Jew? I´m not a virgin anymore." Cartman says with angry and do I hear a little desperateness.

"Your whore mom does not count, Cartman." That one was a little hard, I admit it. But the look on his face is too priceless to not say it.

"Up yours Jew!" Cartman yells.

"Didn´t you listen to what I had to say. No girl, including me, would ever want to have sex with you." Woohoo! I win! I win!

"You´re gonna regret those words, big nose kike!"

"That´s enough, Mr. Cartman. Get out of the room, you have detention." The teacher yelled bringing an end to the fight. "Ms. Broflovski, continue your report."

The whole class looks at me with smiles. And I smile too knowing that some things haven´t changed. And I'm also happy to inform you I scored an A on my report. At least some things are looking up. The next classes go without much trouble and before I know it it's lunch.

"They threw me off the team, Stan. I mean how could they." I tell him when we get our food. Oké so I'm rant to him about my problems but I just have to. Can't help it. Just part of being a girl.

"And then she has the guts to tell me-" I stop my talk- oké rant when we reach the table where all the guys sit at. "Why are you all looking at me like that, guys?"

"Listen Kyle. You're a great guy… girl." Token starts. O no I know where this is gonna end.

"But you want me to leave, is that it." I might as well cut to the point.

"It's not you, it's that we're uncomfortable with your… new situation." Clyde says. "Look, it's cool how you still manage to win the fights between you and Cartman but…"

"You're all uncomfortable with me being a girl. You feel like I… have betrayed your trust." My hands start shaking a little and I'm trying not to let my food fall of the platter. "Stan. What do you think?"

He looks at me but I can't read his emotions. He just stands there and says nothing… does nothing. I don't think I can't take it anymore. Why doesn't he say anything.

"Fine, if you all want me to leave, I'll leave." And I walk away. It kinda became a habit today. I never walk away from anything but I did it twice today. And now I'm walking to the girls table, a table, if you wanted to keep your hearing, you'd do best to avoid.

"Hey… Can I sit here?" the girls look at each other like they can read each other's mind.

"The guys dumped you, didn't they." Wendy says. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Assholes." Red says. "Of course you can sit with us, you're one of us."

"You had us really surprised yesterday." Bebe says when I sit down. "how did you ever hide something like that?"

"It wasn't easy. There are so many times when they could have found out." They want to listen to my story. Wow that's new. The guys would have told me to shut it already. Maybe this table isn't so bad. "when you're a kid. It isn't so difficult, only when I had to take showers together after PE, so I always had a towel to cover my lower body. I could do everything together with the boys until my breast started growing. Since then I couldn't swim anymore or any of that."

"And you still managed to do football without being caught."

"Yeah. I had to train a lot, to become as fast and strong as them. And after training or a game I would never shower with them but I showered at home."

"Wait, wait. You changed clothes in the same room as them?" Bebe asked suddenly twice as interested.

"Yes…" I don't see the point.

"You lucky girl. After every game you go to the same room where tons of really hot, sexy, muscled and don't forget sweaty guys changes their clothes AND get naked to shower. What a view." My face gets red.

"What! I never did that, how could you even think that way."

"Kyle, you're telling me you never ever looked at them."

"Oké, maybe once… or twice…" this is getting embarrassing. The girls around me giggle.

"What're you gonna do now that you're off the team?" Wendy asks me as she sees me getting embarrassed. Thanks, I owe you one.

"I don't know, they said I could still do track team. But then she suggested things like soccer or volleyball, which I all don't like. And then worst of all: cheerleading. Can it get any worse." It's suddenly very quiet around me. O-oh the girls look at each other again and when they return to look at me they have a really scary stare in their eyes. I don't like what's going on.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Always trust your instinct. And if they're telling you to run, just run. Unfortunately it was too late for me. And that's why I'm in the girls locker-room changing into these ridicules clothes. I should have stayed in bed today.

"Girls, I don't know about this. My abdomen is showing and this skirt's barely covering my ass."

"Yeah, I know." Wait, that's a males voice. Hé, I know that voice. I grab the first thing next to me and throw it at the voice source. I hear a loud thud followed by an…

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!" funny it comes from the same direction.

"Oh, me bastard… …Get out of here, Stan! Now!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Once I got my clothes on they drag me to the sport field. Note to self; when you're around the girls just keep your mouth shut.

"Come on, Kyle. It's gonna be fun." Bebe says.

"Fun for you, yeah." They stop dragging me when we reach the field. Fuck! The boys are training for football. I see Stan and Cartman and Kenny would be there too if I hadn't killed him. I don't want them to see me like this.

"Oké, Kyle. Cheerleading is very easy once you get the hang of it." Bebe explains, she is captain of the cheerleading team. "just do what I do."

"Right, left." She put her right hand first and then her left hand in front of her. so do I. "Right, left." And she put them back again.

"So, right, left. Right, left." I repeat the action.

"Yeah, very good." Bebe says nodding. "oké, we're gonna demonstrate some moves and after that you can try."

I nod. Red put on some music and the girls get in formation. They start with the move they just learned me. Then they turn around and jump. I can do that. Then they start moving their arms and legs at the same time. The music fastened and so do their moves. Then the finish the cheer with some somersaults and some flips and some difficult looking things I don't even know the name of. Oké I'm sure I can't do that.

"You got all that, Kyle." Bebe says to me. "It's your turn now."

I gulp as the music starts again. Oké, right, left. Right, left. Turn around and jump. Hé, I can do this. It doesn't take long before I'm in the rhythm. And yes, I have taken dancing lessons.

"Hey, look. Kyle is trying out for cheerleading!" Clyde says.

"Really?! This I gotta see!" Cartman says when he turns in the direction of the girls. Soon the whole team stops playing including Stan.

Shit! Stan is looking. He turns away when he see me looking at him too. Shit! The whole team is looking. I forgot to watch my feet and I trip over them falling to the ground. Great, I just embarrassed myself in front of everybody.

"That's it. I quit." I say standing up.

"but you were just getting good at it." Bebe says.

"Doesn't matter, I still quit." I say before I felt the room.

I need some tea. So when I've changed my clothes again I decide to go to tweeks coffee shop. They started to sell tea too a few years ago.

"Hello, Kyle. What can I get for you?" Mr. tweek asks me.

"Just some Chamomile tea, please." I sit down at one of the tables and wait for my tea. The waiter brings my tea after a minute or so. Hé, wait a second, since when did Mr. tweek get a waiter… does it really matter? That new waiter is hot!

"Here you go, cutie." I blush a little as he hands me the tea.

"I didn't know Mr. tweek got a waiter?" I say.

"No, I only started working here yesterday."

"Oké." He really is hot and cute.

"I should go now. But call me if you need anything. It will be my pleasure to help you."

He's cute. …wait. Did a waiter just flirted with me? Nice, maybe finally being a girl isn't so bad after all. I drink my tea. Strange… is chamomile tea suppose to taste this odd. It isn't so bad so I drink the whole cup up. …I… feel a little dizzy… I guess that's just the calming effect of the tea. I get up and put the money on the table before I leave. I walk home and open the door. I enter the house and slam the door close.

"Oh, hay Kyle. I wouldn't slam the door, mom hates it when you do that." Ike says to me when I enter the living room.

"Why would you care?!" wow, I didn't know I was this angry.

"Calm down, are you PMS-ing or something?"

"No little brat. Now, if you wanna keep alive you'd do best to avoid me!" he suddenly looks really scared at me… strange… he has never done that when we fight.

"Kyle, your-"

"What?!" I'm getting impatient. But before he can say anything back the phone rings. I walk to it to pick it up.

"But Kyle-"

"Not now!" I pick the phone up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kyle. It's Stan." My face turns emotionless.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check on you. You seemed angry when you left off."

"You figured that only out now?"I don't know why but I'm really mad at Stan.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm just really pissed off. Of course I'm mad at you!"

"Why?"

"Why? You barely talked to me all day, it was like you avoided me. And you didn't defend me when the guys didn't let me sit at the table."

"Is that what this is all about?!"

"Yes! As my best friend you're suppose to defend me!"

"What best friend keeps a secret as big as this for so long!"

"Hé! You also didn't tell me for months that you slept with Wendy!"

"That was only a couple of month, you have been keeping this secret since the day we met!"

"Fine asshole. If you don't wanna be best friends anymore than that's fine with me! I hope you drop death!" and I hung up the phone before I realized what I had said. Oké I was angry but I didn't mean that. Great I probably screwed our whole friendship up. I turn around and see that Ike still stands here.

"What?" I say tired.

"Your eyes… the irises… they're red." He says shocked.

What?! I run to the mirror and look in it. Ike was right. My eyes… they're blood red. I stare shocked at the mirror as the red begins to fade away, giving my eyes their green color back. I didn't just imagine that. My eyes were red…

* * *

Well this was an interesting chapter to write. it took me very long cause i really suck at high school scenes.

next chapter is gonna be rated M if i write what's on my mind. And if you payed attention to this chapter you can guess what's gonna happen.

Oké I'll shut up for now. bye and don't forget to review. i would love that. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everyone knows Matt and Trey own South Park, not me. and if you didn't... what kind of fan are you then?! the poems are mine though, execpt for the latin one, those are lines from O Fortuna by Carl Orff.

thanks to those who have reviewed, you made me go on even if i had a huge writersblock.

sorry this chapter took so long, not only because of the size but also because i had exams and tons of homework, but I made it. with good grades too! anyway i'm back!

* * *

Why haven't we accepted

Why haven't we agreed

Is betrayal clouding your eyes

What prove do you need

Why can't you see past the lies

If I could you would knew

Can't you hear my cries

There so many things I wish I could undo…

Damn it! God damn it! I hate myself so much right now. First of all the fact that I'm angry at myself, and when I'm angry at myself I start to write, not just write but really stupid poems. I don't know how it happens but when I start to write the things on my mind, they always rhyme. I mean, come on. Give me a break.

But that is not the main reason. I just had to say it, didn't I. why did I have to say THAT to HIM! 'I wish you drop dead?!' way to go, Kyle. Nothing says friendship is over more than that. I hate myself for saying it. I hate myself for saying it to him. But most of all I hate it that I was the one that blew it. GODDAMN IT!

Oké. Pull yourself together, Kyle. You've already been through frustration, sadness, anger and the stage where you cry so hard you look like the weakest pussy alive. I know you haven't slept much but you have school in a hour. Calm down. Everything is gonna be fine… eventually.

This isn't working. Who am I fooling. He probably never even wants to talk to me. I wipe away a tear and get up from the bed.

Shit. I'm tired. I'm angry. And I'm running late for school. Again! I run around the room looking for my clothes. Pretending to be a guy had left its effects. Ah, there's my shirt and my jacket. But where's my pants? I look around and spot something brown. Strange, I never wear brown. I walk to it and pick it up. …I know what it is…

Stan's jacket…

It's the one he gave to me after the freaky guy tried to shoot me. I sit down on the ground and pull my knees to my chest. I burry my head in the jacket.

"I am so sorry…" if only he could hear me. Hear me, not see me. I don't want him to see me so pathetic like this. I breathe in and smell his scent. It's faint but calming. I don't know what to do. What if he don't wants to listen to me?

"Kyle! You're late for school again!" I hear mom call from downstairs. I look up to the clock. Shit! I am late. I put Stan's jacket away and put on my clothes. Pants? Pants? Oh there! I comb my hair nearly ripping it off my head in the process. And put my ushanka on. I gotta be the lousiest girl alive. Well, the world is just gotta have to deal with it.

"I'm coming! Can I still make it in time?!" I call when I run down the stairs. I almost slip when I make a turn for the kitchen. No need to waste time in grabbing a board, so I grab the pack of cereal and pour it down my throat, same goes for the milk. I grab my insulin. Being a diabetic sucks ass.

"Au!"

Note to self: never hurry when there's a needle involved.

"Kyle! What are you doing?!" my mom walks in the kitchen and by the looks of it she is gonna do the 'What, What, What!' thing again. "What are you doing to my kitchen?!"

"Bye, mom. Gotta run, love ya!" I run to her and kiss her goodbye on the cheek. I flee out of the door before she can yell at me. I hope I can make it in time for the bus or I have to walk the whole end.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"I'm a total screw-up!" it was lunch again and I couldn't left the consequences of my fight with Stan unnoticed. At the bus stop he said nothing to me. It has never been so silence. Kenny was still dead and Cartman, really pissed off at me, kept his mouth shut for the first time. Stan has also been avoiding me, so I haven't had a change to say sorry.

I'm sitting at the girls table again. I really don't care anymore if I can't sit with the guys, screw them if they don't want me. At least here they actually listen to my problems.

"You're not, Kyle." Wendy tells me.

"I had a fight with Stan yesterday and told him so 'subtle' to drop dead."

"Yeah, you're a screw-up." Bebe says agreeing with me.

"That's not helping." Wendy says giving her best friend an angry look.

"No, but it's true." Bebe continues.

"Lunch is almost over. I need to go to my locker." I announce while I stand up.

"Me too, I'll go with you." Wendy also stands up and follows me. We walk through a few halls before we reach the one with my locker. Third from the right side… Upper row… ah, 629. My number.

"Kyle…"

"Yeah."

"You're not a screw-up."

"Sure, Wendy."

"Kyle, I'm serious. A screw-up could have never be second best is class… after me of course. A screw-up could have never have hidden her gender for that long." Not that I'd wanted to hide my gender. That's what got me into this mess. I open my locker and see a pile of paper in it. I have no idea what that's doing there. I reach and grab the first one. It's a letter. Although the back side is blank, it's for me, so I opened it and start to read.

_vita detestabilis nunc obdurat_

_egestatem, potestatem, dissolvit ut glaciem_

_Sors immanis et inanis, rota tu volubilis_

_status malus_

_obumbrata et velata mihi quoque niteris_

_hac in hora sine mora cordae pulsum tangite! _

_quod per sortem sternit fortem, mecum omnes plangite!_

What the hell?!

"It's Latin." Wendy says looking over my shoulder.

"You speak Latin?!"

"That's why I'm the best of the class and you're only number two." She smiles at me. "it says:

hateful life now is brutal

poverty, power, it melts them like ice

Fate, savage and empty, you are a turning wheel

your position is uncertain

covered in shadows and veiled you bear upon me too

At this hour without delay touch the strings!

Because through luck she lays low the brave, all join with me in lamentation!"

"And what is it suppose to mean?"

"I have no idea." I put this letter away and take another one. This one is in English. It says:

_Long ago I stopped believing in humanity_

_Long ago I stopped believing that the world would see_

What does this all mean? I open another one…

_The earth, is shacking_

_The rain falls, as tears from the skies_

_The wind, is cold _

_And fire, rise_

_The seas, are red_

_The ground, a grave_

_Trees, removed_

_No shelter, no cave_

_Hidden, can no longer_

_Fear, will consume_

_The weak, and the strong_

_All is waiting for doom_

_Through war, and battle_

_Love, turns to sad_

_Blame, the human_

_Everyone, awaits death_

Will somebody please tell me what kind of joke this is?! The other letters are all the same, some are even more extreme and some tell me to die and on some of the letters are symbols drawn, I thing demonic ones, with… blood… oké creepy.

This is hate mail… I never had hate mail before.

"Let's get rid of it." Wendy grabs all the letters and walks to the waste bin to throw it all away.

"Wendy! Wait!"

"What?"

"That letter…" I grab a blue letter from the pile.

"Kyle, it's just some stupid shit crazy people write, throw it away."

"No… there's something different about this one."

"How come?"

"This one has my name on it." I open the letter and begin to read.

_Dear Kyle,_

_I'm not angry at you, never will I be._

_I'm just disappointed at you._

_What has happened to you._

_You never walked away from whatever fight comes your way._

_But now, when we all know your true self, you do nothing else that back off and hide._

_That's not the Kyle I know, cause I may not have known you on the outside, I know who you are on the inside._

_I always use to look up to you for that, for having such a great confidence in yourself._

_Was it only cause the world didn't knew you?_

_I wish you would stop living yet another lie and start being who I know you are…_

It isn't signed, but that doesn't matter.

"He is right. I have been running away." I say more to myself than to Wendy.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Cause I know who wrote this." And he is so right. I always had my gender hiding as a sort of shield so I would never really get hurt. But that's gotta stop. I need to be me again. And I know exactly what I should do right now. I put the letter in my bag and close my locker.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asks me as I leave.

"Doing something that I should have done before." And that's all I tell her before I'm out of her hearing.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

I open the door and walk to the field. Everyone stops what they're doing and look at me.

"Broflovski? What are you doing here?!" the football coach demanded to know.

"Doing what you taught me. Never give up." I hope you by now understand that I'm standing on the football field, fully dressed in my football clothes, interrupting their practice.

"You were expelled from the team. Leave."

"No. I'm not going anywhere."

"Listen kid. I would love to let you stay and let you back in the team, since you're one of my best players, but the school forbids me to."

"Then let's make a deal." The others are surrounding us.

"Don't listen to her, coach. She's a Jew. They'll always find a way to get out of their part of the deal. I would know." Cartman says.

"Shut up, Cartman! I'll decide that." He coach turns to me again. "What do you have in mind."

"Since this is about me being too weak to stay on the team, I'll prove myself. If I can make it to the other side of the field without being stopped, I'll win and will be allowed to stay on the team. Take your best men for all I care." I know this is a challenge and a really difficult task, but it's the only way to prove I'm not a helpless girl.

"What do you say, guys. Think you can take on one little girl." Great, the coach hasn't changed one bit with the insults. The guys all nod. Some of them are grinning. I'll show them!

"Oké then. The deal is on." The coach turns to the team to select his men. "Donovan, Tucker, Black, Cartman and Marsh, show her what hell is like!"

I expected them, they're the best after all.

Clyde is, just like me and Kenny, the runner of the team. He's not the best cause I am. And Kenny would have been in his place now if he wasn't death at the moment. He shouldn't be too hard to get pass. Considering that he's is a dumbass and a crybaby.

Craig is not the best but he's rude and plays it mean. The teachers hate that attitude but in football it always came in handy. He always made the dirty moves, which the rules just barely allowed. He's not the biggest guy but is pretty strong. I'll just have to try and play it dirtier.

Token, black, tall and strong, is really difficult as well. You gotta watch out with him, not only can he easily get the ball from you, with or without violence, but he's also smart. He's not the type that would fall for a distraction to get pass him. the only weakness he has is that sometimes he's too kind, I could use this against him.

Cartman, being the biggest fatass on the planet, is like a wall. He can't run for a long time, but is pretty fast on short distance. He backs off for nothing and once he got you tackled there's no escaping, I mean, who could possible lift so much weight.

Stan is our quarterback. He's the last obstacle that I'll have to get pass. This is not gonna be easy. Specially with him wearing that tight pants.

Oké…, stop thinking about that, Kyle. You can do that later.

Anyway, he is strong, smart, fast and almost impossible to get through. But I gotta try.

After I'm done with my warming up, I grab the football. The boys take position on the field. This is it. If you ever wanted to prove yourself this is the time. I know you haven't practice lately but you gotta stay focused and run fast. I take a deep breath and nod to the coach that I'm ready. I stand in a running position with the ball tightly in my arms. The boys are standing in front of me spread over the field. Clyde a little to my left, Craig to my right. Close to the middle but not entirely so they can run to the sides if I decide to go that way. After them comes Token, he's standing behind Clyde ready to run to the middle if I want to get pass Clyde and Craig. Cartman is next, in the middle of the field, so he can cover the whole line. And then come Stan, also in the middle, ready to adjust to my every move.

I hear the coach whistle, letting us know that the game is on. Everybody comes into action. I run as fast as I could. Running is amazing, when you're running it's like you're indestructible, nothing can catch you. The wind colliding with your skin and the pounding of your heart is what makes it more fantastic. Sometimes I wish I could run forever, and that's why I love football so much too. Unlike track, you are running from danger and that adds a extra factor to the running sensation.

The boys are doing just as I predicted, Clyde and Craig go to the sides. I go left, if I had to chose between the two of them I choose Clyde. Come on, I gotta make it quick before Token or Craig comes here. I run straight to him and pretend I'm going left. He falls for it and I pass him by. Token is already running to me and Craig is still too far away. Token is coming closer but I see hesitation in his eyes. He doesn't want to tackle me. I try to run past him and he tries to grab my hands. But I'm too fast and I'm easily out of his grip.

Now the only obstacles are Cartman and Stan. Cartman is running from the middle to me. I see that he is about to tackle me and I can't avoid it anymore, so I'm gonna try something different. When he makes a dive for me, I jump and put my foot on his shoulder to jump over him. And it works, he falls to the ground while I jump really far, land and run further. Now only the quarterback is standing in my way. He comes closer and I try to run pass him but he tackles me. I know it's all over if we reach the ground so in the air I flip over so when we land Stan is the one under. I quickly stand up and almost reach the line I need to pass to win until I feel him grab my ankles making me fall to the ground again. I close my eyes and embrace myself for the fall. Once I'm on the ground I open my eyes again.

I look around…

Part of me only made it over the line. But that included the ball. …I… win. I win!

"Welcome back on the team, Broflovski. That was a nice run." The coach congratulates me. Stan let go of my ankles and helps me up.

"I knew you could do it." He says to me smiling.

"Only because of you, …thanks for that letter." It hadn't taken me long to figure it was from him. "So… you're really not mad at me."

"No. I guess we both just needed to scream at each other, you know. I at you for not telling your secret and you at me for avoiding you."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Kyle Broflovski!" I turn around when I hear someone yell my name. I see its principal Harrison. "I thought we forbid you from playing football. This is unacceptable."

"You expelled me for the wrong reasons."

"That's reasons enough. I thought we made an agreement on this."

"No! You did! And I just about had it!"

"Kyle, calm down." Stan tried.

"No. This is discrimination, this is sexism. You should know better that to think women are weak, Mrs. Harrison." I am so risking detention but I could care less. "If you think you're weak than that's fine with me but I'm not weak. I have proved that before. You have absolutely no excuse to not let me on the team." Everybody is looking at me when I finish my rant.

"Mrs. Harrison, Broflovski has proven herself and I don't think her being a girl is gonna change the situation on the field." The coach tries to calm the situation. "You can't deny someone who is this good."

"Fine. But if there only happens one thing, you're expelled for good." she looked really angry when she left but I couldn't care.

After practice I changed my clothes in the girls locker room, that I would have all to myself every game. After I was done I walked outside. There, the girls were waiting for me.

"We heard what you did, I mean every one could hear it, good job." Wendy says, she herself was a feminist and could also not handle sexism.

"Oh no!" Bebe almost screams.

"What?" I ask

"Your face and arm, it's covered in bruises."

"…So…?"

"Girl. You can't walk around like that. You need to cover it up with some make-up." She grabbed my bag and looked through it."Where's your make-up?"

"I don't have any."

"WHAT! You… you don't… gah…!" and how is this impossible.

"What's this?" Bebe says pulling the gun out of my bag. "You have a gun! There!"

"Shhh, not so loudly. And yes, many people have already said they wanted me death and my mother wanted that I could protect myself." people shouldn't know about my gun. But why do I have this feeling of insecurity.

"Oh… that's understandable, but I think it's scary." Bebe said putting the gun back. "Anyway, you not having make-up can only result into one thing."

"And that is…?"

"Shopping!!!!" all the girls cheered up. "I needed new make-up anyway."

"And don't forget we still need a dress for the prom night Friday." Red say. …wait. What! Prom night?! I guess because I normally don't go I over looked the posters for it. The prom is on Friday, it's Wednesday, so that's only two days left. But I guess I won't go again.

"Kyle, do you already have something to wear?"

"No, I don't go to the prom."

"What, why not?"

"I never had a reason."

"This time you will go!" Bebe demanded.

And that's why, an hour later, I find myself at the mall with all the others. And while they talk of all the things they're gonna buy and all the stores they wanna go to, and… I really don't care.

"Oké, Kyle. For the prom you gotta need make-up, a dress, I'm thinking green, since it matches your eyes and- OH MY GOD!" Bebe yells as I wake from my thoughts.

"Who's death?" I say confused.

"No one. But look at those shoes." That girl really had a shoe fetish. They dragged me inside the store. A good half hour later, they had tried I think 15 pairs of shoes.

"Hmm… I don't know…" Bebe said thinking. "maybe we need to go to another store to see what they got there."

"So… you're gonna spent 30 minutes each shoe store, which are 8, to look for shoes and then decide the ones you saw in the first store were the ones you wanted." I can't believe that cliché is true.

"Basically."

"And this is your definition of fun?!"

"Fine, fine. I'll take these." She grabbed a red/brown pair of high heels. "Did you see anything that you like?"

"Yeah, these green ones." Just simple shoes, with laces and a small heel. Once we bought the shoes, we went to the make-up store. Apparently it haves a store on its own. I got some powder thingy, in my skin color, so I could hide my bruises, some green eye shadow and some mascara and eye-liner. But after I tried the eye-liner I almost put my eye out, so I'm not using that anymore. They explained to me different ways to put make-up on. And I just left like that time South Park had that mentro-sexual fad. It was horrible.

Then we reached the dresses store. Which almost went the same way as with the shoes. I tried on different ones but decided to go with a green(yes, it's my favorite color) slim dress, with the skirts splitting on my right side where my knee is. We also went shopping for casual clothes. I bought a few shirts and pants. They were a little more girl-like than my clothes I had to wear as a boy but they were still pretty tomboy. I also ended up with a mini-skirt and a shirt that showed my curves very well. The girls idea, _**not**_ mine! Anyway, by the end of the day I was exhausted, as if I had run a marathon. So we decided to go and get some smoothies. And soon the conversation went to boys, _again_! You'd think that boys were more perverted minded but girls are just as bad. The only difference is that we like, besides the sex, the romantic crap.

"So… I think I'll go with Clyde to the prom, but I'm not sure…" Red said. "he's hot, but not the hottest."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Heidi agreed. "he's on the football team, which makes him cool and hot, but he's a total crybaby."

"Speaking of the football team. Are you still going with Token, Wendy?"

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday and I said yes." Wendy said.

"Do you think about becoming an item again?"

"I hope so, I think I have a crush on him." she blushed a little. "With who are you going, Bebe?"

"Well… I only date football players and since Red wants to go with Clyde, and you go with Token. Craig is also out of question since he started sating Tweek and no way I'm dating Cartman. So that leaves Kenny and Sta-"

"Hands off Stan." It's out before I know it.

"Don't worry, we know about your major crush on the star quarterback, and who wouldn't, I mean, he's totally hot."

"So… you want to go with Kenny." I say hoping to change the subject.

"I do, but someone killed him."

"Oh, don't worry. I killed him yesterday so he should be alive tonight, or maybe tomorrow morning."

"I do like Kenny."

"You two just belong together. Nobody is as shallow and sex-addicted as you two."

"Yes, we are, aren't we." She says agreeing proud.

"Slut." Red says.

"Loud and proud."

"We know."

"As much as I love our conversation, I have to go home, before my mom will yell at me again." Wendy says getting up.

"Yeah, we should all be going home." We say goodbye to each other and all walk different ways to our homes. But I haven't taken 2 steps out of the mall before I hear someone call me.

"Sup Jew." Of all the people I could have run into it just had to be him.

"What do you want fatass." I say annoyed.

"Wow, calm down. We don't wanna get your panties in a twist." Cartman says. "Let's walk home together."

"Ha! That's a good one." I walk away from him but he follows me.

"No, I mean it. Like friends do."

"And since when are we friends?!"

"Oké, I'll give you that one but I really wanna try to be your friend." This worries me. I stop walking and turn around to face him.

"Stop this bullcrap. What do you get out of it."

"Nothi-"

"Cartman!"

"Alright, alright. I want you to apologize."

"For what?"

"For What?! For Wh-… for putting you damn fucking foot on my shoulder, kicking me into the ground. Have you any idea how much that hurts!" great, now I feel guilty. Damn you, conscience!

"Fine, Fine. I'm sorry."

"Doesn't sound like you mean it."

"Arg… what do you want then."

"I want you to walk home with me." Of all the things he could have asked, he asked this…

"Why…?"

"Like I said, I want us to be friends again."

"And you think one walk is gonna make up for all the things, with includes blackmail, killing me and trying to get me suck your balls, you have done to me."

"Well I was kinda hoping. But if you'll walk with me you'll see I'm very charming and persuasive."

"In your dreams." We are walking again. "But seriously why do you wanna be friends again?"

"We always fight, right. But then you were a boy. Since you're a girl now, we can't fight anymore. So being friends would be the best option after that."

"What makes you think we can't fight anymore now?"

"It would be totally unfair, seeing how no girl can go up against my superior autorithah." That bastard fatass!!!

"Fucking bastard!"

"Yeah, I'm a bastard and you're a dirty Jew but I'm not saying that either, now am I."

"Oh please, Jew has to be your favorite insult."

"Both are wrong. I do say Jew all the time, not _dirty_ Jew. And my favorite insult is tampon." He smiles at me. "If we're gonna be friends you'll need to know all these things."

"Never mind, I give up." We stop when we arrive at a crossway. "you wanna go the long way or the shortcut?"

"Let's take the shortcut." The shortcut goes through Starks pond, but because it can be dark there I'm not allowed to go there alone. So I usually take the long way.

"Fine with me." In 10 minutes we reached Starks pond. We talked all the way. Cartman can be a nice guy when he wants to be, I guess.

"Come on. I wanna show you something." He says to me.

"What is it?" I follow him behind some trees. It takes about a tree minute walk until he stops walking. I look around and see a open spot in the forest. It's beautiful. The lights falls exactly in the right way through the trees.

"Wow…"

"Amazing, huh." He says looking around proudly. Then he turns to me. "but that's not what I wanted to show you."

"This is…" he reaches down and grabs something. I look what he's got and see a beautiful flower. It was red with green and shaped like a flame. "This flower… it kinda reminds me of you."

That's so sweet…

"Dude, you sound gay…" maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"See! This is why we always fight. If I'm an asshole you can't stand me but if I say something nice for once you'll call me gay." He turns away from me and I feel guilty again. I didn't mean to hurt him when he was actually being nice. He sits down on the grass and sighs.

"Kahl?" oho. He said my name, this is serious…

"I'm sorry, Cartman… I didn't mean to-"

"Do you really think no girl would ever want to have sex with me?" it is said so unsure and vulnerable. Then I realize that he actually didn't really mean the sex but more if a girl would ever love him. I sit down next to him.

"hey… I didn't mean to hurt you so deep when I said that, and though it's kinda hard. But dude, at the moment, it's kinda true…" Way to go, Kyle. Why don't you destroy all the human he has left in him while you're at it. "ehm, that… I didn't mean that. Although the girls wouldn't wanna date you…"

"I get it." He tries to stand up but I stop him.

"What I'm trying to say is, that now the girls may not like you, but you'll find your girl some time. One who will laugh at you character and like it. One who is happy with you and make you happy. One that will really love you…" now _that_ is a way with words. Apparently I said the right ones cause he's smiling again. Not some evil smile but a kind one. He leans over to me and before I know it his lips are on mine. I'm a little shocked but soon get over it. Although I let him kiss me, to make him feel better, I do not kiss him back. He pulls away after a few seconds.

"…Listen…, Cartman. I-"

"I know… you love Stan."

"Yeah…"

"That's oké, I don't need your love." He says getting closer again.

"Cartman?!" I try to get away from him but he places his hand on my head. "what are you doing?"

"Making you regret your words… like I promised." He pulls on my hair pulling my head backwards. He starts to kiss my neck as I try to push him away but he pushes me into the ground with his weight. Why! Why of all the things I ignore that my mother has said to me, does this one come back to bite me in the ass.

"Cartman! Stop it!" I hear myself yell. But he doesn't stop instead he starts to nib my neck.

"Do. You. Know. How. Much. I. dreamed. Of. This." He says each word after a nib or kiss. "to see you so frightened, so helpless, it was so a turn on all these years. You're left at my mercy now."

I have never been so scared in my whole life. He lifts his weight a little up as I feel his tongue leaving a trail on my neck, jaw and ear. I see the opportunity to move my leg so I kick him in the nuts. He stops for a moment but it wasn't enough to make him go off me. He pinned me down and took both my hands in one of his, keeping them above my head. Escaping now was near impossible.

"You shouldn't have done that." He bites me in the neck. I scream of pain and helplessness. I feel blood coming out of the new made wounds. And he licks it up with that tongue of his. "your blood is mine blood, remember. You gave me live and I gave you life so many times. But a kidney isn't gonna be the only thing we're gonna share."

"Cartman… Don't… Please… Don't." I started to sob.

"So delicious… mhmmm…" he licks the tears of my face.

"Help! Somebody Help Me!" I cry despaired. Cartman tries to muffle my screams by kissing me, but I turn my face away. He angrily grabs me by my jaw and turns my face to look up at his. He looks me in the eyes with dirty lust. But then I noticed something else.

His eyes… they're red. Just like mine yesterday!

I didn't get much time to think as he bringing his lips on me with a rough and painful kiss. I keep my lips sealed as he licks my bottom lip. His hand glides to my hair and pulls on it. I cry out in pain but my screams are going unheard by Cartmans mouth on mine. He saw this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. His hand is traveling down and grabs one of my breasts roughly. I still struggle weak but I notice I actually have already given up. I feel his hand travel down to lower areas as he is suddenly pulled of me.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I hear someone yell angry. A flash of orange passes me by before his fist collides with Cartmans face, knocking him unconscious.

Kenny…

"Kyle! Are you alright?!" he kneels down to me to help me sit up.

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

"Oh god thanks! Cause if that bastard would have done something to you, I would have…" he gets up angry to kick Cartman senseless.

"Kenny Stop!" I grab his arm and drag him away from Cartman.

"Just let me kill him."

"No." Kenny looks at me as if I'm insane and maybe I am.

"Why…?"

"His eyes were red. He can't control what he just did." I hear Kenny mumble something but I'm not quite sure what he says.

"How do you know about the red eyes being bad."

"Cause I had I too yesterday."

"What?!"

"Listen, it's no big deal. It made me angry and because of that I had a fight with Stan but we made up already."

"No big deal?! Have you any idea what red eyes mean?!"

"No…"

"it's a symptom of a demon poison." _What…_ "it causes the drinker to act upon one of the seven deathly sins. In your case angry. In Cartmans case Lust"

"How do you know this all, about demons and stuff?"

"Where do you think I go to every time I die." Kenny laughs a little before continuing. "I am not human, at least not fully anyway. I'm a message of God, a guardian angel so to speak. And the only reason I keep coming back here is to protect you."

"I don't believe in your God, Kenny."

"I know, but it's not only my God that gave me this mission. It's yours too. And that of any other religion. They want you save for a reason. I don't know which one. They won't tell me in case I tell you and by telling you keep you off your destiny."

"They are all up there?"

"Yeah, but I have never seen them join forces like this. I guess it must be serious."

"About what you said… you not being completely human…"

"Oh that… have you never wondered why I'm the only blond one in my family? A few years after Kevin was born my mother had a little break up with my father, she got drunk and had sex with some guy, she doesn't remember that she ever did, but as soon as she found out she was pregnant she assumed it was from my dad. So they got together again. But after I first died they explained to me the truth in heaven. My dad isn't my real dad. And my real father is an angel from heaven. I am half angel, half human. And that's why I got the job to protect you, even if it would cost me my life."

"Wow…"

"Big story, huh."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, that reminds me…" he grabs something out of his pocket. "they wanted me to give you this." It was an green amulet. He crawls behind me and pulls my hair aside so he can put the amulet on. "This amulet is for protection. Whenever someone wants to harm you it create a force field or shoots lightning to protect you, depends on the situation I guess."

"It's beautiful…" I say as I look at the amulet.

"It suites you too." He gives one of his friendly smiles.

"Say Kenny… Why do you never flirt with me?" he looks surprised at me.

"Do you want that then?"

"Well… no, but you flirt with every girl and guy at our school, so I was just wondering, why you never flirted with me."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not you, cause you're incredible hot, but they won't let me make a move on you." He said pointing to the sky. No flirting on the job, huh? "And besides, I always saw you more like my sister."

"You mean your slutty sister Karen?"

"No, but she makes me a proud brother, knowing my knowledge I taught her is put to good use."

"Your family is so fucked up."

"Yeah, I know. But what I meant to say before was, that my feelings for you are like a brother-sister relation. I'll always protect you, even from Stan from time to time and you'll yell at me but know my intentions are good, like family." He hugs me and I hug him back. "And like any good sister would do, you need to stop killing me."

"Then you need to stop spying on me."

"I'm not mad at you, or something. But couldn't you have waited till after cheerleading practice, I heard you were pretty hot." I hit him on the head. But I'm not mad at him.

"Pervert." I stand up. "Hey, I should be going now."

"Oké, I'll take care of fatass here."

"Just don't hurt him too much." I say before I left off. I walk to the road again and before I know it I'm home. I sit down on the coach thinking about what had happened today and what could have happen if Kenny wouldn't have been there in time. I'm so deep in thought I almost didn't even hear my mom yelling from the kitchen that diner's ready. I'm really quiet and I don't eat much. My mom starts to notice that too.

"Kyle, what's wrong? you haven't even touched your food yet." She starts.

"I'm just not hungry."

"What did I tell you about eating at the mall when we have diner in an hour."

"It's not that…"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. can I be excused?"

"Sure. But only if you are going to let me see what you have bought."

"Oké, mom. Thanks." I walk up stairs to my room and lay down on the bed. Then I spotted something in my room. Something brown. Stan's jacket. I walk to it and grab it up. I put I on hoping the jacket will give me the same protected feeling Stan give me when he hugs me. I lay down on the bed again. Cuddling into his jacket. Feeling a little better already. And with that protected feeling I fall asleep…

* * *

So... what did you think. yeah i know, i probably scared off al my readers and reviewers. i'm not really gonna explain myself for anything that has happened cause i really can't explain it. i just know Cartman will do something like that in the future.

anyway, i would love reviews, cause that's what keeps me writing even with writerblocks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: list of things i own: ... uhm... actually i don't own anything which included South park.

to my dear reviewers; i love you all so much, thank you for reviewing.

note: i have made myself a deadline, which is every Wednesday, i hope i can keep myself to that.

* * *

"Put the light out." I groaned as the sunlight fell on my closed eyes. I knew my prayers would go unheard. I pull the sheets of me and sit up and-

Au! My head hurts.

"God damn it!"

"Kyle, bubbie, are you alright?" My mom asks me when she comes into my room. She sits next to me and feels my forehead. "you're temperature feels normal."

"My head sure doesn't…" what a way to wake up. My mom looks at my head to see if she can find something, though I doubt it.

"Maybe it's best if you didn't go to school today…"

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" I joke.

"Kyle, I'm serious…"

"Alright, I didn't want to go anyway." After what happened yesterday I really need a day off.

"Now, go get some sleep, I need to make a phone call. I'll be back to check on you later." She walks out of the room. After a minute I decide I'm thirsty so I get up to walk to the bathroom. When I walk out of my room I hear voices downstairs. It's probably mom on the phone.

"I don't know, Gerald. She said she had a headache…" I hear my mom say to my father on the phone. She sounds way more worried than she should be.

"I know, she wasn't suppose to get one so fast-" how fast… what am I suppose to get?

"Do you think it's coming to an end?" what is coming to an end?!

"No! We have to wait until her birthday. She's not ready yet." What the hell are they talking about?!

"I know, dear. Love you too, goodbye and good luck." She hung up the phone. I hid myself when she turned around. It won't do much good if she found out I was listening to her phone call. I hurry to my bed when I hear my mom go up the stairs. I'll have to get my drink later.

"Kyle, I'm going grocery shopping now, after that I'll go to my friend till I need to pick up Ike and bring him to his ice hockey practice, so I'll be home late." She says before she leaves. That right, Ike has ice hockey practice today. I don't get what he sees in that sport, except that it's Canadian and not football. He's hating that sport ever since I started to use him as a practice ball. I hear mom leaving the house…

…why does she has to keep secrets from me…

I get up. Better to start the day with doing something useful. I decided to take a shower. I take all my clothes of and put the water on. The warm cleaning sensation runs over my skin. I sit down on the floor as I often do.

I hate it that they keep secrets from me. I hate being lied to. Why can't they trust me with it. What is going on… I put my head in my hands as the water falls on my back. Why won't this headache go away. I look up and let the water drops fall onto my face.

"Why did I deservethis? Why won't they tell me?" I say out loud. I sigh as I grab a bottle of soap. I let my hand glide over my skin as I clean my body. It must sound weird but I feel like the water is washing away what happened yesterday. Like I'm not only cleaning my body but also my mind. The smell of the soap calms me. And the water warms me. I don't get what happened yesterday. Why did they give Cartman that demon potion. Lust being the one of all sins. Why that one. There has to be some logic to it…

My hand reaches my neck and I slow down washing myself. this is where Cartman has hurt me. Where he kissed me, nibbled me, _bit_ me… even so hard it bleed. The wound finally started to heal and I don't want to re-open it again. I feel where the wound is but-

Where is it!

I let my hand glide over the part where he bit me, but I feel nothing. No wound, no pain, nothing. I get up and walk to the mirror. I look at my shoulder but see nothing, not even the smallest marks. I look to my other wounds I got from football practice, but there also gone.

It can't be healed yet. Nothing heals so fast…

It just can't…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hours have pasted. After I got over the shock, I finished showering and got dressed again. I watched some television and played some games. And I took a nap because of my headache. But I didn't notice how much time has pasted until the doorbell rang. I get up and walk to the door. I open it and see Cartman standing there. Behind him are Stan and Kenny standing.

"Could I talk to you…?" he asks me nervous. And I can feel the tension too. We haven't talked since… well you know.

"Depends on what you have to say." I said cold. I'm done giving him second changes.

"About what happened yesterday… I didn't mean for it to happen…" he looks to the ground to avoid my stare. "Even I know I crossed the line." He looks up almost begging for me to say something so he wouldn't have to say anything more. But I remain silence. "Even though I couldn't control myself, because of the potion, it's still my fault. And you better listen cause I'm not gonna say this again… but… I'm sorry. You may not believe me or accept it. But I truly am."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" I'm not sure if I should accept his apology. It was a potion that made him act like that but he's an asshole. It's not the first bad thing he has done to me. "I think I'll forgive you… _but_ if you ever try something again, you're dead. You'll have to do your best to win my trust back."

"Thanks." He smiles relieved. And then I notice something. He has a black eye…

"Kenny, I thought I told you not to hurt him much." I say as I let the guys in the house.

"Wasn't me!" he said defensive. "Stan beat him up. You should have seen him after I told him about it. I've never seen him so angry."

"You told him. without asking me?!" it's no big deal that Stan knows, it's just that I wanted to tell it him. I don't like it that people talk about things like this without me.

"Wasn't I suppose to?" Grr… Kenny, just die before I kill you again.

"Never mind. I wanted to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"The wounds I got yesterday, all of them, are already healed." I show them my shoulder. "How is that possible."

"Wow…" they all look at me in surprise. "I don't know."

"Don't they know in Heaven or something?" I ask my guardian angel.

"Heaven?" Stan asks confused.

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet. Kenny's my guardian angel… well, technically half angel."

"Dude!" Kenny said offended. "That's a secret! You can't go around telling everyone!"

"Oh, wasn't I suppose to?" I ask innocently.

"Very funny, Kyle."

"Yeah, I thought so too." My face turns serious again. "Say Kenny… I was wondering… How does your dad look like? You know, that one in Heaven." His face turns emotionless…

"I… don't know. I've never met him."

"…Sorry."

"Don't be, but let's focus on the issue."

"And that would be?" Cartman asks.

"Demon potion." I say. "Someone has been giving it to you and me."

"Wait, you too?" Stan asks worried.

"Yeah, remember when you called and we got into that fight. After that I noticed my eyes were red. So that was the potion of anger."

"That's no demon potion, that's you being on your period." Cartman says. I can't believe him. 30 minutes ago he apologizes for nearly raping me and now he's back to making fun of me!

"Will you shut up before I give you another black eye." I say controlling my anger.

"Let's get back to the problem." Kenny says before things get out of hand. "Where, and more important _Who_ gave you that potion?"

"I don't know, I didn't do anything unusual yesterday." Cartman says.

"And what did you do the day when you got the potion?" Stan asks me.

"Well, after school I had cheerleading practice, which absolutely sucks. Then I left and headed for tweeks to drink some tea." I say thinking. "Wait… you don't think that…"

"You got the potion for tweeks, yes, that would make sense." Kenny said.

"But the tweeks would never do something like that." Stan says.

"No, but their cute waiter might…" I say. "Now I start to think about it, he was new and the tea tasted weird."

"I think we got our demon." Kenny says.

"You think it was a demon. He looked pretty human to me."

"That's how demons work. Some of them can shape shift to a human form and blend in with society."

"So now that we know about that, what are we gonna do?" Stan asks.

"Kill it." Kenny says simple. "the only question is how…"

"We need to lure it away from the shop, we can't risk other people getting hurt, we don't know what that demon could do." I say.

"But how…, a demon could sense me from a short distance."

"They can do that?"

"Yeah, since I'm a force of good, I can sense evil but that means it also works visa-versa."

"What more can you do?"

"I can grow wings and fly." Kenny says proud. "And I can summon a bow and shoot angelic arrows."

"We could use that…" I say thinking.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, if I can lure the demon to some sort of alley, Stan and Cartman could block the exits and you can attack from the skies."

"You're not going there alone." Stan says.

"But I have to, he knows me. And I have something none of you have."

"And that would be?"

"Female charms."

"Oh-no!"

"Look, it's no big deal. When I was there he flirted with me, so if I can flirt with him I can get him away from the shop."

"No, you're not gonna do that." Stan says determined.

"What's the matter, Stan. Afraid she might like the waiter better?" Kenny teases him. We're starting to laugh when Stans face turns red.

"Don't worry, no one could ever replace you." I say standing up. "I'll get dressed then." I start to walk up the stairs.

"Wait, get dressed?!" Stan says.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lure him away in these clothes, but the girls bought me a miniskirt so I'll put that on."

"WHAT!!!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"That's him?" Kenny asks. We're standing outside tweeks. "I do indeed sense evil."

"Yeah." I say nervous. I'm gonna battle a demon. Oh god…

"Wait!" Kenny stops me before I enter the shop. "Take this with you." He hands me a dagger and a little bottle with some sort of liquid in it.

"I have a gun. I think that's faster than a dagger."

"Actually… it isn't. Demons normally can't be harmed by guns or normal knife. But this dagger has spiritual power, so it's the best weapon." Great… just great.

"What is this." I ask.

"It's a potion of my own." Kenny smiles evilly. "I made it myself. with the right herbs you can create really powerful stuff. Anyway, this one is for an explosion. Use it if it gets out of hand."

"I still don't think this idea good idea." Stan says.

"But it's the only plan we got." I say. "wait for me in the alley and nothing will go wrong, I promise."

"Good luck." They say before they go to the alley. I take a deep breath and enter the shop. I walk right to where the waiter stands.

"Hey, remember me?" I say.

"Yeah, you're the cute girl from before." He says when he turns around. "Do you want to drink something."

"No, I'm here for other things."

"Did you forget something, or so?"

"Yes, I forgot to ask you name." I give one of my best smiles. "So what's your name?"

"Drake, and what's your name." he has that flirting tone again. This is going the right way. Keep calm.

"Kyle, but I think you would rather know something else, don't you…"

"And what would that be." He says smiling playful.

"If I would go out with you."

"And would you?"

"Depends, can you take a break."

"Sure, they won't miss me here."

"Come on." I take his hand and lead him to the exit. "I have something I want to show you." We walk outside the shop to the alley.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" he asks disbelieving. "It's not really a public place."

"Yeah, but I like it here. It's dark… and _Dangerous_." I say in a bad girl tone. "And now we won't be disturbed." He walks forwards and I walk backwards into a wall. this… could be a problem.

"No, we won't." he touches my cheek with his hand. "Such a shame though… you're really pretty." His face comes closer and I can feel his breath on my skin. But it's not warm… it's ice cold. His eyes become white and his skin becomes pale. His touch freezes my face. He's like some sort of… ice demon. Quick, I take the knife out of my pocket and swing it around, it goes through his stomach. He takes a few steps back grabbing for his wound, which gives me enough time to get away from the wall. I think I wounded him pretty bad, this might not be as difficult as I thought.

"Don't get too confident yet." He says as he removes his hand from his stomach, just in time for me to see the wound turning to ice, healing itself. Oh god.

"Guys, a little help please!" I say taking a few steps back.

"Kyle!" Stan and Cartman come running towards me and in the air I hear a sweep of wind, meaning Kenny is here too.

"So, this was all planned out." The demon says smiling evil. "Now I can take you all out, even killing an angel in the process, this must be my lucky day."

"Aintgonna happen!" Kenny says hovering just a few yards above us. His wings are white and big, they're really cool. He creates a golden, shiny bow and a arrow of golden energy and shoots it at the demon. The demon avoids it barely. Cartman tries to hit the demon since he's now close to it, but the demon turns around and hits Cartman instead, sending him flying into the wall. I think he knocked him out. oh god… he's strong.

Stan picks up a random, very random pipe and swings it at the demon. He catches it before the pipe hits him and turns. Because of the force the pipe slips from Stans hands. The demon returns the swing hitting Stan on the side. Stan falls to the ground.

"Stan!" I yell as I run to him. but the demon is still there. He raises the pipe and swings it down towards my head. I close my eyes out of fear but the pain never comes. I open my eyes again and see the pipes way is blocked by something barely visible…

A force field! Of course. The amulet! Kenny said it could create force fields. Oh thanks god… apparently the demon didn't expect that. Kenny shoots an arrow again and this time it hits him. Through the shoulder but the demon seems pretty wounded. He tears it from his shoulder but the wound doesn't heal this time. Must have something to do with Kenny's angel aura.

"Kyle! The potion!" Kenny yells. "Throw it to him, but be careful. You don't want to get hurt in the explosion, the shield won't cover that." I grab the little bottle from my pocket and hold it in my hand for a second. Then, as hard as I can, I throw it at the demon. Everything happens fast after that. The potion collides with the demons skin , causing a huge explosion. But I was standing too close. I see the fire coming closer as I hear Stan yell my name and before I know it he tackles me, barely avoiding the danger. We land a few yards away. Stan lies on top of me, protecting me. I blush a little. He lifts himself up a little so his weight is resting on his arms.

"Kyle, do you want to go to the prom with me?" he asks.

"What? Oh, uhm… sure." I say.

"Cool…" _cool_?! That's not what you say when you ask a girl out.

. . .

Oh my god! He asked me out!

"Uhm guys, I'd love to see you two have a love life, but we kinda havea problem at the moment…" Kenny snaps us out of our thoughts. We look to where he is pointing and see the demon… still alive. FUCK! He misses a lot of body parts, but it's already growing back.

"Why won't you die?!" I yell frustrated as Stan and I get up back into fighting positions.

"Nah… don't feel like it." He says joking. He's still growing back body parts and it's kinda disgusting, but.. I can't help but notice his heart having some kind of glow. Maybe…

"It's your heart, isn't it?" I ask with a little confident smile. He looks a little surprised. "your weak spot, if we strike there, you'll die." I look at Kenny and he nods back.

"You can get out of here now, Kyle. Stan and I will handle this." He says creating another arrow. I nod and turn around and run away.

"You carry that amulet for a reason. Don't you want to know why I gave you the potion?" he demon yells.

He knows!

He knows the answers I've been looking for! Slowly I come to a stop and turn around. Kenny is about to hit him. I'll never know if the demon dies!

"No!" I yell getting Kenny's and Stans attention.

"The hell, Kyle?" Suddenly the demon sprints forwards with an amazing speed towards me. I do not run but brace myself for the impact. He literally flies at me sending us both trough a window. We land in some sort of forgotten building. I have no time to think about pain and stuff. I stand up and run to the demon. I take out my knife and hold it to its throat. I sit on the demon keeping him down with my weight.

"I want answers!" I demand.

"I can see why they chose you." He says laughing. "you're one fiery and determined girl."

"Chose me for what."

"Do you really thing you can threaten me with a knife. You can't kill me with it."

"No, but I can hurt you." I dug the knife deeper in his skin. "What the hell is going on? And what do I have to do with it? And why did you gave me that potion?"

"You don-" I cut his neck a little.

"TALK!" I yell angry. Damn it!

"Oké, Oké. It's because-" but before he can answer he splinters into a million pieces.

"No…" he had the answers. Then I see what causes his death. It's an arrow, a golden one. I look up and see Kenny and Stan standing there. "Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"Kyle, calm down…"

"No! He had the answers! I want to know!" I begin to sob because my headache is coming back. "I want to know."

"Kyle, you were not meant to know it just yet. It could twist up destiny."

"The fuck I care!" I get up. "All these years, I've been living in secrets and lies, and now I wanna know why! Why won't nobody tell me." I'm frustrated and confused. "I hate you Kenny!" I walk away before I can't handle it anymore. The way to home is long. But tears are clouding my vision, making it appear in a blur. I open the door and slam it close again. I walk up the stairs to my room. I let myself fall onto the bed.

God damn it… why is it so hard to tell me what the hell is going on…

A few minutes had passed until I heard a knock on my window. I looked up and saw Stan. He was standing on a branch of a tree next to my window. I stand up and open the window.

"Do you watch out you don't fall." I say without much care.

"Don't worry about me, I'm master in climbing!" he says faking heroic.

"What do you want?"

"I have come to talk to you."

"Most people use the front door."

"I'm not most people. And you would have slammed the door right into their faces."

"You're right, come in." I step back to invite him in, but he doesn't move.

"Why don't you come out?" he holds out his hand and I hesitate for a second but decide to take it. He helps me on the branch. I'm trying to keep my balance but fail. I almost fall of the tree. Stan grabs me by my waist to keep me from falling. After some trouble I sit next to him.

"You can say what you want to say, but I'm not gonna listen." I say stubborn. He sighs.

"Kyle, I wish I could make things easy for you, but I don't even know to say the right words now. I hope you understand that what Kenny did, he did it to protect you. He told me you are very important and have a great destiny ahead, which involves us all. And I think he's right. You are important and amazing."

"Kenny didn't say I was amazing."

"No, but I did." He looks to me and I too him. "I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to never be yourself. But it also had a very positiveve side. You're very strong and you're a fighter. And if you didn't have to pretend to be a boy, I don't think we would have all those years of best friends together. And I wouldn't want to have missed a moment of it." I didn't realize I was still crying until Stan wiped away a tear of my cheek. He hugs me close and I bury my head in his chest.

"It's just… I'm so confused…, frustrated… and… scared." I sob.

"It's oké, we're all human…" he holds me in his arms as I cry. And at that very moment I realize, that nothing has ever felt so right…

In his arms.

* * *

thanks for reading, reviews would be loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh god! i'm so sorry for updating so late. but as sad as it is school comes on the first place. i hope everybody understands. but i finnally finished this chapter. it's not one i'm really proud of. i really didn't look forward to writing it. but anyway it's here. i don't know when i'll update next time due to the fact that my exams are comming. but i will have it up as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: do i really need to say it again.

* * *

We climb back into my very dark room. But the moonlight lights it enough for us to see the frame of my bed. I lay down on it and he sits next to me.

"Are you gonna stay all night and watch me sleep or are you going home?" I ask half serious. He smiles at me and leans down. He kisses me lightly on my forehead. I blush as I feel his lips against my skin.

"I think I'm going, sleep well." He stands up and walks to the window before I grab his arm and stop him. he turns around confused.

"Don't go…" I hear my voice say. I miss his touch against my skin. I pull him back to the bed again and before I know it I pull him on me. I don't even hesitate for a second as I find his lips with mine. I close my eyes and feel that Stan is kissing me back. The lack of air is making my head dizzy and we only part for a second to take a breath before diving at each others lips again. I don't know when it happened but soon there was tongue involved in it. I desperately try to take control of his, so I can explore his mouth but he won't let me. My hands leave his hair that I had been holding to until now and travel down. I slip them under his shirt and ran them over his body. I can feel all his muscles and it's making me damn hot. I feel my legs part allowing him to press himself further into me. But I'm still not satisfied, I lock my legs around him and pull his as close as possible, our sexes are pressed against each other, him slightly aroused and me a little wet. His hands travel from my head to my back, lifting me slightly up. His hands go under my shirt to the strap of my bra. He unlocks it and slides it of my shoulders. I feel his warm hands traveling down my cold skin, his hand almost reaches my breast…

"Huh!" my eyes shoot open and look around. I'm panting lightly and I am a little sweaty. What the hell was that just now. I stand up and look around. No Stan. Did that really happen last night. I feel my bra, it's still on. So it didn't… god thanks… but that would mean… Oh my god! I can literally feel my face burning in shame… I had a… I reach down my underwear and check. It's wet… oh god… well, there's not much I can do about it now. I look at the clock next to my bed. It's a little over 7. Good, that means I'm on time for once. I take a shower and put some fresh clothes on. My eyes travels to the window, to the tree we sat in yesterday.

The snow fell gracefully outside. Free from everything. White and pure. Untainted. Almost perfect. It was not unusual for it to snow in South Park, though it is one of my favorite kind of weather. South park is one of those places where there is snow for almost a full year. But still, the falling of the snow was very special to me. I don't even know why I like it so much. I break my stare from the window and walked downstairs. I prepare a sandwich and take it to the living room. I find Ike sitting on the coach watching the television.

"Good morning." I say. I only get a grumble in response. Great, the television has him under brain control again. "Don't you watch that thing to much. Every morning you're late because of it."

"Excuse me? But aren't you the one running around the house every morning in complete panic." Ike says still not taking his eyes of the screen. What is he watching anyway? I look to the television and see the news. Figured…

"And even though the police has 5 clues that lead to the exact location of the offender, they still can't manage to find him." The reporters says. "In other news a group of extremists has been murdered. They were mauled and burned to death. The groups claimed to be the keepers of the flame. According to the files we found at their location they believed the apocalypse was coming, and where repaired to kill to stop it. A eyewitness says that the group was attracted by demons, to prevent them for killing the girl. The files says that there has been previous attacks on the girl, but she manage to survive and even kill a member of their group. The police is looking for her, she might still be in danger."

I sat in shock for nearly five minutes until Ike shakes me out of it.

"Kyle? What's wrong?!" he says worried. I don't say anything.

Could that girl… they were talking about… be me? Was that guy part of their group?

The keepers of the flame…

What could their intension be…

"Uhm, Kyle, you're gonna be late again."Ike says.

"Huh? What?" I look at the clock and see it's time to leave. "Oh, shit. I better get going then, bye!" I grab my coat and walk out of the house. It's a minute or two to the bus stop, but I don't need to hurry. I still have time.

The flame… what flame? Could it be an ancient fire or a metaphor for something or someone. It sounds old, so they've been probably there for centuries. It all sounds very super-natural and spiritual. Hmm… maybe Kenny knows something…

I see the bus stop coming in sight and see that the guys are already there. Kenny, Cartman and… Stan!

My dream!

I blush as I think about it. If he would find out it would be so embarrassing. Come on, you gotta keep your cool. You're going to the prom with the guy tonight. Why of all days to have a dream like that did it have to be today. On another day I wouldn't have mind. I mean, it was kinda… oké, gotta stop thinking…

"Hey, guys." I say a little shy.

"Hey, Kyle!" Stan says happy. "how late do you want me to pick you up?"

"Uhm, how about 8."

"Sure."

"Hey, I hate to ask you guys but can Cartman and I drive with you?" Kenny asks. Oh yeah, that's rights. Neither of them have a car at the moment. They're both sixteen but Kenny is too poor to buy one or even get a license and Cartman… well, his car and license got taken away after they found Butters tied up in it. Don't ask me why, I really didn't want to know.

"If it's oké with you, Kyle."Stan says to me.

"Sure." I really don't mind. "But I get the front seat."

"Aw, damn it. Cartman is gonna squeeze me to death." Kenny says.

"Ay! I'm not that fat!" Cartman says angry. He's still lying to himself. It's kinda sad. Do you think he knows. That would be even more sad… nah… he does not care about anything.

"I died last time!" Kenny argues back.

"Not my fault, you poor piece of shit!"

"It is so!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Kenny, have you ever heard of the keepers of the flame." I ask remembering what I heard this morning. He turns to me and looks very serious.

"Only that they were once a group to protect a person that was destined to save the world or something, but with great power comes also great risk, if the mission would turn in favor of the demons the world was doomed to end. The realized this risk and turned against the gods. They kill any chance of the old prophecy before it can come true. So that neither the gods nor the demons win." Kenny says dark. It's probably a very dark piece of history in the spiritual world. "But why do you ask?"

"This morning, that group was all killed according to the news. An eyewitness even says that they were killed by demons. Nobody would believe that person but after what we saw yesterday it wouldn't surprise me if it was true."

"They were killed, that's some news. They don't go down that easily, not if they use their powers, which I'm sure they did. Something might be going on, something big. So big even the demons wanted to get that group out of the way. We better be prepared." Great, more bad news. But I agree, something is definitely going on. I hear the bus stopping and opening the doors to let us in. we get in and drive off to school.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

We did not talk about demons anymore at school. People would think we're crazy, even for South Park standards. And in silence the day went by. And now it's a half hour before 8. Stan is gonna pick me up in 30 minutes, and I still am not ready. I look at my dress angry. How the hell does this thing work. I lift it over my head and try to get in it only to realize I'm stuck. Ahgr, why did I get it done in the store only to be betrayed by it at home.

"Stupid dress!" I yell frustrated.

"Maybe it would be an idea to zip the zipper down." I hear my mom say from the door opening. Huh? Zipper, oh yeah. "Here, let me help you." In a few minutes I'm in my dress. My shoes however are another thing. How am I ever gonna walk on these?! Trembling I take a few steps, in a minute or two do I get the hang of it. I grab my comb and try to get my hair done violently. "Kyle… Kyle, stop that… let me do it." My mother says grabbing the comb. She brushes it softly and actually manage to tame my hair. Once my hair is done, she also does my make-up. I seriously am not touching that eyeliner ever again.

"I must be so very pathetic… for a near 16 year old girl not being able to do her own hair and make-up." I stare at my image in the mirror.

"You're not, you just never learned to do it." She stands behind me and smiles. I can see it in the mirror. "You're good at other things, you have other good qualities which are more helpful that knowing how to do you're make-up. I heard what happened yesterday from Stan. After you felt asleep he carried you back inside." So that's what happened. I look at her. I want to know her reaction, about the demon hunting. Is she gonna make a fuss about it. I wait for her to speak again.

"And what do you think about it?"I ask. She sighs.

"I'm not very happy with the fact that you're fighting with demons, but I know it's something you have to do. This is something I can't protect you from."

"How come?"

"From the day you were born I knew that you and you're friends would end up facing demons."

"Is this related with the stuff you're gonna tell me on my birthday."

"You're very sharp. Yes… and no… more I will not tell." More riddles… and half an answer. But it'll have to do cause the bell rang. It's 8. I hurry down the stairs and open the door. There is standing Stan. His mouth drops open the minute he sees me. Oh am I liking this.

"And what do you think?" I ask him. he still stares at me.

"Oh, I think I know what he thinks." Ike says coming down the stairs. "Stan and Kyle sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-…"

"Ike! One more word and you're gonna wish you never even left Canada!" I say angry. And luckily this shuts him up.

"Come on, dude. You have the whole night left to eye her, but we gotta go now." Kenny says form the car. "I'm suffocating here!"

"Ay, I'm not taking that much room!" Cartman yells back.

"You look beautiful." Stan says, finally getting snapped out of his thoughts.

"Thanks." I say becoming a little shy. "Well, I guess we have to go now."

"Oh, Kyle. I wish your father was here to see you now." My mom says.

"Oh yeah, where is Mr. Broflovski. I haven't seen him around lately." Stan says.

"He's on some business trip in Israel." I say. I haven't told the guys yet. I guess I kinda forgot with all the trouble going on lately.

"A lawyer in Israel? What's he gotta do there?"

"Beats me, it could also be something Jewish. I don't really care."

"Bye you two and be back around midnight." My mom says as we walk out of the door.

"Oké, Bye mom." I get in the car and we drive to the school dance.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

You can already hear the loud music from the outside and the entrance is getting crowded. We stand in line and pay for our ticket, after that we hang our coats and walk to the dance room. It's a sight I've never seen before. It's dark and yet the place is lighted by all colorful lights. They seem to trace everywhere on the ceiling and walls. There are balloons and other forms of decoration. There's also a table with snacks and drinks. The music is even louder inside, but I like the music so it's not that bad. Some people are talking in groups on the side lines while most of the people are dancing in the middle. It fascinates me how they move. Some on the rhythm others way off it. They are all dancing in their unique sort of way. I like it.

"Hey! Over here!" Wendy calls for us. Next to her are Token and Bebe standing.

"I believe we have a date." Kenny says to Bebe as we walk to them. She giggles as he smiles playfully at her. "So dance floor or closet." Bebe giggles even more as she leads him away, the rest of us can only stare at the sex-addicted couple.

"Knew we shouldn't have let those to go together." Wendy says.

"Well, what do you do about it." I say.

"Oh, you finally managed to put on some make-up. How did you do it so good?" Wendy asks me. Shit. I can't tell her that my mom did it. That's so lame.

"A girl never reveals her secrets." I say mysterious.

"I thought it was a magician." Stan asks.

"the tricks a magician pulls is nothing compare to putting on make-up." I say as-a-matter-of-facts.

"Well, I'm not gonna deny the poor girls my hot body any longer." Cartman says. "I'm gonna dance." And he walks away.

"That's gotta be the second most disgusting thing I've ever heard." Token says. He turns to Wendy. "How about we go for a dance too."

"Lead the way." She says before they took off.

"So, that leaves you and me." Stan says a bit nervous. I don't blame him for it. I'm really nervous too.

"Yeah…"

"Wanna… go dance?" he says looking at me.

"Yeah, sure." I smile. He offers me his hand and I take it. We walk to the dance floor and let the music guide our movements. I'm really enjoying this. And by the looks of it, so is Stan. Many many song already came by and I think we have been dancing for an hour and a half by now. It's 10 pm and we gotta leave around 11:30, the ride home takes a half hour. After a few fast numbers a slow number finally arrives. We see couples dancing really close and holding onto each other. Stan and I are both unsure what to do.

"uhm… shall we?" He hold his hand out again. And again do I take it. We step closer to each other, his arms on my waist and mine on his shoulders. It's a little awkward since we both have never done this with each other. After a minute we seem to relax even dancing closer then we had before, we're almost hugging now.

"Say, Kyle." Stan whispers in my ear. I feel this breath on my neck and it makes me shiver.

"Hmm… yeah?" I say a little out.

"You know you're very special to me, right."

"You're also very special to me, Stan." I look him in the eyes and see so much care. It warms my heart so much. I feel myself lean into Stan and I see him do the same. I feel this is it. I'm about to get my first kiss with Stan. Our lips almost touch until-

"Kyle!" we turn away from each other towards the sound. Who the hell does he think he is for interrupting me on this moment. We see Wendy coming, she's crying. My anger washes away.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"It's token… We… had a fight…" I put my hand on her shoulder. I'm not really good with this kind of situations.

"Where's Bebe?" I'm hoping she can take care of Wendy. I would like it to return to what I was doing.

"…Closet…"

"Ah, I see…" Damn you Bebe, for letting me alone! "Come on let's get you washed up." I look at Stan hoping he understands me.

"It's alright, you do what you have to do. Just be back before 11:30" he says understanding and a little disappointed. I take Wendy to the bathroom and let her wash away her tears. She tells me the whole story, although I don't understand much of it because of the sobs.

"And he… he… he said I was cheating on him!" Suddenly she hugs me. What the hell. I really don't know how to deal with this.

"Yeah, that's… really awful." I pat her back a little. She continues to cry in my arms. I feel her hands touch the back of my amulet.

"Au!" Wendy says as she lets go of me.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, just a little shock." I see her staring at my amulet. "What a beautiful amulet… Can I try it on?" I touch the green stone. Kenny said not to take it off. And you never know. Still I do trust Wendy, but I'm not sure if we're being watched. Maybe it's not the case but if it is I would bring Wendy in danger. I would never forgive myself.

"No, sorry Wendy. But it's very special to me." I see the disappointed look in her eyes.

"Oh…"

"Come on, let's go back."

* * *

There you go. hmm... i really don't have to say anything. well till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Finnally a new chapter. i hope a lot of people will like this one as it has a lot of explaining. i really worked hard to finish it.

disclamer: don't. own. south park.

enjoy!

* * *

(Kenny's POV)

Soft white clouds surrounded my feet as I walked on them. Slowly drifting further as the winds pushes them. My clothes change from an orange hoodie and baggy pants to white clothes fit for an angel. I let my golden hair falls slightly over my eyes, but blocking nothing from my sight. I look up seeing the huge golden gate that marks the territory of heavens castle. It was a familiar gate, for I had walked through it often. Slowly the gate opens and I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Gabriel! How are you doing? Anything new happened yet?" I asked curious.

"Kenneth, I bring you a message. It is deemed time for you to meet him." He said solemn. I stood still at hearing this. "Come with me and I shall lead you to where your father is."

Silently I followed him. We reached a huge red door, completely made of wood. It would lead to the garden of heavens castle. Gabriel pushed the door open and I stepped in. the light shone in my eyes blinding me for a second. As my vision returned I saw a man… no an angel. Long blond hair, proud white angel wings and traditional angel battle clothes. His back was turned to me so I could not see his face just yet. I don't know if I should be happy or not. It feels like he abandoned me all those times.

"Kenneth… you have come." He said with a strong but gentle voice as he turned around to face me. His face was beautiful, suited for an angel. Blue eyes like mine were visible on his face.

"Father…" I heard my voice say.

"My name is Macerion and I'm sorry for not being there for you, Kenneth. But I wanted for you to have a change for a normal life. Unfortunately the fact that you have awakened you angel powers makes you part of this all just as much as the rest. I wanted you and your mother to have a peaceful life, but war is upon us. We need you. Especially because you can blend in with humans so well. You can grow your wings at any time and pull them back with the same ease. You'll play a big part in this." My father looked at me with sadness. "This is not the way I would have wanted my first meeting with my son to go but dark times are coming and many may die. The time has come."

"Of what do you speak, father?"

"The legend of the Venatio… it is at dawn."

"Then that mean that Kyle…"

"Yes you friend and charge is destined for great thing. You have to keep her out of the hands of the enemies at any cost. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I say solemn. He walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Kenneth… I'm really sorry. Don't ever think you're unloved. You know, I have always kept an eye on you from here up and I must say that you have grown up to be a fine young man who cares for his friends. If, and only if, you could find it in yourself to forgive me… never mind. I understand that I'm asking for too much. Anyway… many will die… we may not see each other again. So I just want to say how proud I am of you. You're my son and I love you." He did not need to say another thing. I embrace him tightly.

"You're forgiven." I say as tears stream down my face. "And I love you too… dad."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

(Kyle's POV)

Ring. Ring.

What the hell is that annoying sound?! Slowly my eyes open and I see the telephone. I stand up and put on a Bathrobe.

"Hello?" I say picking up the phone.

"Hey, Kyle!"

"Dad! How are you?!"

"I'm fine and I think you know what I'm calling for. Happy birthday Kyle!" that's right. My birthday. May 26. After the party Stan brought me home and I fell asleep the second I lay down on my bed. Saturday also went by so fast. "I can't believe my little girl is already sixteen years old. I'm sorry I can't be there right now."

"It's okay, you have work to do."

"Anyway, I have a present for you when I come back"

"What is it! What is it!"

"I'm not saying, you'll just have to wait."

"Aw, no fair."

"Kyle, I got to go back to work. Have a nice day and I love you."

"Bye dad, I love you too." hearing the bleeping sound I hang up the phone. Suddenly the door is swept open and I'm attacked.

"Happy birthday Kyle!" Ike says hugging me half to dead. "Come down, come down. We've got you presents!" and before I can say anything I'm being dragged off down stairs.

"There is my sixteen year old daughter!" my mother says at the end of the stairs with a camera.

"Mom, no pictures yet. I haven't had a chance to dress yet!" she didn't listen.

"Can Kyle open the presents yet?!" Ike says excited.

"Not yet sweetie. Now why don't we first have some breakfast. I baked bacon and eggs!" We sit down at the kitchen table. I'm eating my eggs when I start to feel nervous. I think I know why. They need to tell me today. They promised after all.

"Mom, will you tell me about the secret?"

"I promised you that today, didn't I? I guess I'll tell you tonight." She answered.

"But why tonight?"

"Because Stan just called to say he'll be here in 30 minutes to pick you up for your birthday present. I guess he's going to take you on a date." My mother says smiling.

A date… with Stan…

OMG what do I wear?! He's going to be here any minute. I stand up and run to my room. No time to waste. It takes 10 minutes for me to pick an outfit. Just a simple autumn dress till my knees. I comb my hair and pull it in a high ponytail. Just a little lip-gloss and tada I'm ready. The bell rings and I walk down the stairs and open the door to see Stan.

"Hey, happy birthday Kyle." He says cheery. He bends down a little to give me a kiss on the cheek. I. am. Blushing. Like. Mad.

Stan gave me a kiss! Best day ever!

"These are for you." He holds up a bouquet and it is filled with the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen.

"They're gorgeous."

"Come on, let's go to the car." He says. I give the flowers to my mom and follow Stan to the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a few minutes of driving.

"That's a surprise." He smiles at me. His smile is almost enchanting with his blue eyes shining like the sky. "But I'm sure you'll like it." After quite some time I saw the snow disappear from the lands and the sun warming the earth like it does in May. Now I'm really curious. Soon we stop at a parking lot. After we found a spot we park the car and get out.

"Come here for a sec, Kyle." I walk to Stan. He grabs me gently and turns me around. In a matter of seconds I'm blind.

"Stan, what the hell?!" He blindfolded me!

"Just trust me." I hate not being able to see.

"Fine." I said a little grumpy. He guides me to god knows where. After a while I can hear the sounds around me louder. I hear some kind of rush. Like a huge force. I hear a gull, like a sea… gull…

Don't tell me…

"you can take the blindfold off." I take it off and open my eyes. I see a clear blue sky, and a beautiful sea. A smile takes it place on my face as I let the warm sunbeams warm my face. "I know how you love the sea, and since we don't have one nearby I wanted to take you to this one. Not a lot of people come here so we pretty much have the whole place to ourselves and - " I interrupted him by jumping into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" A faint blush appears on his face.

"No problem. I would cross the world, not scratch that, even beyond to Hell and Heaven for you." I look up into his eyes. That has to be the most touching thing someone ever said to me. I lay my head on his shoulder as I whisper a thank you to him.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

We were back in the car again driving home. I had the most wonderful day ever. After our little romantic scene we went for a walk and for ice cream. Then we pulled of our shoes and stepped into the sea. We had a little water fight until I ran into him and we fell. Him on top of me. We had a… what did they call it again in the movies? Oh yeah, a moment. We almost kissed again until a wave splashed all over us. Damn it that is the second time my kiss with Stan was interrupted! Well besides from that I had an awesome time.

"Do you already know the truth?" Stan asked me. We were almost home.

"No, but I'm gonna hear soon. Today actually." I said nervous.

"If you want, I'll be there when you hear it."

"Thanks Stan. I would appreciate that." After a few minutes we are in front of my house. Stan parks the car on the driveway and we ring the bell. My mom opens the door and motions for us to come in.

"So how was your day, Kyle?" She asks me when Stan is out of hearing range.

"It was fantastic."

"That's good to hear, go to the living room. I'll bring in the cake." As soon as everyone settles in with a piece of cake I know it's the time to ask. I gulp nervous and open my mouth.

"Mom?"

"The truth, I suppose you want."

"Yeah."

"Kyle, whatever you do. Don't interrupted me and don't get mad. Everything your father and I did was for you safety." The room is death silent awaiting for my mother to start talking.

The moment of truth never sounded so fitting.

"To explain what is going on I need to go back a long time ago. Back to when the world was just created. I don't know if you knew but all gods and goddesses know till today do exist. They all created the world together. But to let the human race take its course the god could not be in the same realm as the world. So each one of them created a own dimension. One of the most known dimensions are Heaven and Hell made for the Christian god and demon god. The gods did not meet often and no wars were present."

"Until Chaos, which is the dark void that created the Greek gods and goddesses, took shape and became a insane god called Astreon. He gathered all the gods and goddesses for an so called reunion. But that was merely an excuse. To regain his former power he needed to suck the gods and goddesses back in. However, as he planned all that, there was one thing he did not plan on. He fell in love with Flame, a minor goddess. She had beautiful red hear and deep green eyes. Astreon was under her spell the moment he saw her. That night he let her out to the garden away from the others. He proposed to her and she accepted."

"When she was safe he began the attack on the others. After a fierce battle the gods and goddesses had suffered an incredible lost. Astreon was more powerful than ever. However he was tricked and in a fatal attack it seemed to be over for him, but at the last minute his love jumped in front of him taking the attack. She died. In a moment of weakness the gods managed to banish Astreon to his realm forever. But he swore revenge. He would take away their children, the humans in exchange for his loves life."

"Every 100 years a human girl is born which represents her beauty and power. The first time Astreon managed to take her life as promised. His power grew with every one of them. Soon the gods began to fear, that he would break free and destroy the world. So they began to reveal themselves to the humans and the age of religion began. But it did not matter. They failed every time to safe the girl. As soon as she would turn sixteen she became an adult according to the ancient law and her power surfaced. This continued on for centuries."

"The day you were born there was a full moon. The wind cried and a fire appeared before our eyes. Out of it stepped two angels. They told me who you were and what was in store for you. Your father and I were afraid. We did not want to lose you. So we registered you as a boy hoping you would be safe. We planned to tell you but you could never reveal you're secret. But the keepers of the Flame attacked you. A group who at first was created to protect you. They feared the end is coming. So did Hell, which is the reason the demons are after you. Inside we knew we could not hide you forever. Those headaches you've been having the last couple of days are a sign that your powers are awaking. We had to face reality. You… might die…"

The flame, something which represents my personality like nothing else. I didn't think I would end up getting burned in the end…

* * *

maa, maa. *sigh* i have no idea where to go from here. i acually didn't plan beyond this chapter though i have a few ideas. it's mostly because at first i was going to make this a Mpreg fiction but then i thought. that has been done so many times. i want to do something original. after some time i came up with this. i'm pretty happy with the end result but i'll see where the story will take me.

Don't forget to review! it's the only thing that keep me going!

- loozje


End file.
